Forbidden yet Falling
by EternalSkydancer
Summary: Loke is in love with a certain blonde. However, the law does not allow it. Will his love be the end of both him and his beloved? And what about Lucy? Does she love him too? Will true love conquer all? DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. (LokexLucy)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

This is a story of pain. Of heartache. Of grief. This is the story every Celestial Spirit knows, and remembers. Because it's the beginning of the new law.

**{Centuries ago}**

She was beautiful, and breathtakingly so. She had strings of male Spirits making moon eyes at her for as long as she remembered. The attention was flattering, but undeniably annoying too. She was accustomed to all the cat-calling and wooing. She was also used to seeing handsome men. No one had been able to get her heart. But why was he different?

He wasn't the most handsome man, nor was he exceedingly charming. Yet her heart was fluttery whenever she saw him. Why? She didn't know. She just knew that HE meant something different to her. He was someone special. So it broke her heart, when his life ended.

She went into spirals of depression. She couldn't comprehend it. Why did he have to die? Why was she not human? If she was, she could have gone with him. But fate was cruel to her, because she was immortal. It drove her mad, and she went berserk.

She went astray, going down the dark path. Countless humans were dead before action was taken. The Spirit King had no choice, but to erase her existence entirely. It was too late for her to come back. Her mind was too far gone by then.

After that, a new law was introduced: It is forbidden for humans and Celestial Spirits to fall in love. Violation of the law will lead to punishment for both parties.

**{Present Day}**

This was the story of Selene, a Celestial Spirit, and her love for Erasmus, a human.

This is the reason why I, Leo, will never tell her how much I care for her. She deserves better, and I won't ever forgive myself if I let her get hurt.

This is my resolution, yet why is it so hard to keep? Her smile, her voice, her laugh…Everything about her just sticks in my mind and refuses to leave. But I won't let myself show how much I love her. I am content being her guardian angel. I will not let myself put her in harm's way.

My beloved owner and my goddess: Lucy Heartfilia.


	2. Chapter 1: Another Disastrous Job

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

**Chapter 1**

**{Lucy's POV}**

Ahhh, what a nice breeze! It makes it less stuffy in this place.

Wait, breeze? I'm in a bandit hideout, so where did the breeze come from?

As I was thinking, I heard a loud crash. I turned around, only to step on an unconscious (he should be on death's doorstep actually) bandit. Oops.

'Are you alright, Hime?' asked Virgo.

'Yep, just fine,' I replied. 'What just happened?'

'You were knocked out, Hime,' said Virgo. 'Is it time for my punishment?'

Sweat. What is wrong with her anyway? How in the world does this link to punishment?

'No, no punishment. Now, Virgo, let's stop talking and…Hang on, knocked out? How?' I was puzzled.

'It was Natsu-sama,' replied Virgo. 'You just happened to be in his path.'

Oh, I see. So that's what happened. Well, accidents do occur…AS IF!

'ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!'

I heard the dreaded voice and seconds later I saw a huge wall of fire headed my way.

'EEEK!' I shrieked, running away with my hands up in the air. Why is it always me?!

I ran past a huge hole where the wall should've been. Oh, so there's where the breeze came from! Oh no, does this mean there's going to be a deduction in our reward again? My rent!

Suddenly, a pillar of golden light appeared behind me. The next thing I knew, I was swept up into an embrace and moving faster than I had been running.

'My dear Lucy, your prince on a white horse has arrived!'

I glanced at Loke, who flashed a very charming smile at me. I felt a rush of heat and I had to avert my eyes. Not good. How can he be so darn handsome?

He leapt over a mound of bodies (undoubtedly Erza's doing) before settling me down on the ground. I still could not look at him because I knew my face was probably red. I saw Gray, hands on his hips as he surveyed the bandit hideout. I looked around once more, and my heart sank. This place looked like a post war relic! Hopefully there won't be more destruction, or we're really going to get it.

**{Loke's POV}**

My lovely goddess did not seem harmed, so I was relieved. But she wasn't looking at me, which made me slightly upset. Instead, her eyes strayed to Gray. I immediately felt like pulverizing Gray for taking Lucy's attention away from me.

'Lucy, it seems that you and I have a very strong connection,' I said, turning on my flirty mode. 'I do like showing up and sweeping you off your feet. Perhaps you should try dating me, no?'

I was in no danger of her saying yes. I understood Lucy very well. Therefore, this amount of flirting was basically harmless.

'Yeah right,' snorted Lucy. 'Why are you even here anyway? I didn't call for you.'

'Ah, that's because our love is strong enough to break down the barriers between us, my love.' I sang.

I was instantly rewarded with a faint blush across her cheeks. Oh, how lovely she looked! I heard her mutter along the lines of 'what love…nonsense' but I didn't pay any attention to her words. How cute! Maybe I should tease her a bit more.

'Have I told you how adorable you look when you're embarrassed?' I teased.

Ahah! Look. At. That. Blush. Hopefully she does not display such reactions to anyone else. I so don't want to share.

'That doesn't answer my question,' said Lucy, looking flustered. 'Why are you here?'

'Well, you are my princess, so naturally I, your prince on a white horse, have to show up and save you from the nasty, mean dragon.' I smirked as I saw Lucy grow more flustered.

I was about to say something else, when something hard landed on my head. My face got crushed into the gravel and the force was strong enough to actually shatter the gravel.

'What prince on a white horse? All I see is a cat on his high horse.'

Oh. My. Regulus. I know that voice.

**{Lucy's POV}**

I stared wide eyed at Erza, whose armor-clad foot had claimed my Lion Spirit's head as a footrest. Judging by the state the floor was in, I dare say Loke wasn't going to be looking very charming when he got up. (ahhhhh, that face is probably ruined!)

'Erza? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be wiping the floor with the bandits' faces?' I asked.

'We're done,' answered Erza. 'Natsu went after those who ran away. We should be leaving soon.'

Oh right, that fireball should be done by now. I was grateful for Erza's interruption. I wasn't so sure that I could handle Loke much longer. I was a major sucker for his prince facade.

I brushed my skirt as I got up from the floor, not forgetting to perform a forced gate closure as I did. Erza's foot met the ground as Loke vanished, landing on the gravel with a loud thump. Ahhhh, the floor…

Gray joined us, sauntering over with a pleased expression on his face. I sighed as I pointed at his bare chest. He let out a yelp as he started hunting down his clothes. I thought I heard a 'KYAAAA, Gray-sama!', so that probably meant that Juvia had been stalking us (specifically Gray). I thanked my lucky stars that I haven't been close to Gray on this job, or I would have to face Juvia's wrath. As much as I liked taking a long bath, I don't appreciate taking one in my clothes.

As soon as Natsu came back, we set off to town for our reward. I looked back as we reached the foot of the mountain and I stopped, stunned. You call this a mountain?! The top was literally flattened! The forest was burning, and I was standing on what looked suspiciously like a landslide. I groaned. This is not looking too good.

'_My rent!_' I sobbed mentally.


	3. Chapter 2: Taking Up A New Job

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

Previously:

Natsu & co. destroyed a mountain on their mission, which led to Lucy's silent lament about her once again severely delayed rent. 

**Chapter 2**

**{Lucy's POV}**

'_Baka_ Natsu! Why must this happen every single time?! Can't you learn to control?!'

I was **not** in a good mood. Because of one stupid flame- breather, not only did we get our reward severely cut, but we were also going back to the guild with a formal request from the Magic Council to the Master. A request for a formal written explanation. Erza was tremendously unhappy about this, and an unhappy Erza equals trouble for us.

I glared at the _baka_ in question, only to see the very person slumped on the seat. Ah, the train has always been Natsu's greatest enemy. Good, at least we'll get some peace and quiet on this trip home. Not that I'm looking forward to the homecoming. My landlady and the Master will both be giving me long lectures. In fact, I don't even know which one I dread meeting more! They can both be extremely terrifying if they want to.

Mentally, I went through my financial issues. Thanks to the highly destructive idiot who was trying very hard not to throw up, my rent would require my participation in another mission. _Then_ I'd need money for food expenses, perhaps some loose change for shopping (very _light_ shopping), and maybe have some extra for my favourite dessert…AHHH! My brain was NEVER going to solve this! Why, oh why must I be dirt-poor when I actually need the money?

-Fairy Tail's Guild-

WHEW. I got off easy compared to Natsu and Gray. Thankfully, Erza had always been incredibly truthful thus when she told Master that he should blame the duo instead of me, he believed her right away and let me off the hook with just a warning that I should never ever pick up this destructive behaviour from them. Oh, and he threw in a very scary glare too.

'Poor guys…' sighed Mira as she polished her already shiny countertop.

'Poor them? They deserved it.' Erza was not the least bit sympathetic. After all, she hated any sort of disturbance when it came to her rules. And Natsu's behaviour was definitely not Erza-approved.

'Still…they could use some help, Erza,' said Mira. 'Master usually listens to you. You could've gotten them off the hook.'

Erza ignored Mira and went off to find Pantherlily. No doubt looking for another round of dangerous brawling. I shook my head at her before turning to Mira-san, who had -finally- stopped countertop-polishing.

'Ne, Mira-san, do you have any simple missions that I can do alone?' I was eager to start a new job before I get evicted out of my home.

'Hmmm…' Mira put a finger to her chin, lost in her thoughts for awhile. 'Aha! There's a waitress job that no one has taken yet. It's on an island though, so you might need to travel. Do you want to take it? It'll take a week to complete.'

I agreed to take it on the spot. After all, I can do something as simple as waitressing. I just hope that nobody (for example a brainless Dragon Slayer) would turn up and cause havoc. A peaceful job and easy money wouldn't be too much to ask for, would it? 

**{Loke's POV}**

Watching Lucy cringe at Master's fierce glare was rather disturbing. A part of me wanted to step in front of her and cut off the eye contact that was obviously distressing my lovely Lucy. Another part of me warned me from doing anything reckless in case someone wonders why I care so much about her. And that would be the last thing I want because the Spirit King would then know about my love for her.

So I stayed behind. Luckily Lucy didn't seem to need me there anyway. I sighed in relief just as Aries approached me.

'Leo, are you watching Lucy-sama?' Aries asked.

I nodded. Aries would never figure out my feelings because she was way too innocent, so it was okay for me to be slightly more open about my attention towards Lucy. In one way, it was nice, not having to pretend all the time. On the other hand, I still have to be careful with my words. Hints may not trigger realization in Aries (or Virgo, for that matter) but even a fool would understand if I say it directly.

'Huh. Why would anyone bother watching a brat like her?' grumbled a very unwelcomed voice.

I groaned inwardly as I saw Aquarius. The narcissistic, mean mermaid must have heard Aries and decided on her own that everybody liked hearing her voice. Sometimes, I don't even understand how Scorpio stomachs her. Then again, her attitude does a complete 180 around him, so I bet he doesn't have a clue about her real personality.

'Well, someone has to do it. How else would I know if she does need help?' I replied, trying to act as nonchalant as possible. 'If you'd like, you can swap with me.'

Aquarius instantly glowered at me. She hated being called out by Lucy, let alone spend time watching Lucy. I smirked as she left me, grumbling about 'stupid brat' and 'rather watch Virgo ask for punishment'. I looked back at Lucy, noticing that she was talking to Mirajane. Ah, beautiful, lovely Mira. Such a figure…but unfortunately she pales in comparison with my beloved. I thank my lucky stars that it was Lucy I loved and not Mira. Satan Soul is NOT worth the beauty Mira has. I imagined her going Satan Soul on the guy who broke her heart…poor fellow, whoever he would be.

'Leo, Lucy-sama is taking a job,' said Aries, pointing at the screen.

'A waitress job?' I remarked, incredulously. Lucy as a waitress? She had always been the ojou-sama, so would she know how to serve others? What was she thinking? Not to mention, the guys gawking at her with less than pure intentions would no doubt be numerous. Oh dear, I don't think I like this at all.

* * *

**Please review! :D**


	4. Chapter 3: Guardian Lion

**Thank you, my lovely reviewer. You made my day. Incredibly sorry for not updating sooner, but I was stuck with schoolwork and assignments. Sorry, but I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading this!**

**DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL DOESN'T BELONG TO ME.**

* * *

**Chapter 3****  
**

**{Lucy's POV}**

I sighed for the nth time today. The gaze upon me was burning a hole in my back. I glanced towards the direction of the gaze, but immediately looked away. The excited whispers and continuous giggling from my fellow waitresses only confirmed what I had seen from my swift glance. HE was here again.

"Oh look, he came today! Isn't he just gorgeous! If only I could be his girlfriend, I'd be a very happy bunny."

I rolled my eyes at the wistful sighs. Not that I don't agree with them. It's just that I know he's perfectly capable of breaking al the girls' hearts. I had never seen him being serious with any girl before. For some reason, it hurt me to think that he would forever remain a player. I wonder why…

**{Loke's POV}**

The attention was immensely flattering. As soon as I'd taken a seat, the girls started swooning over me. If it'd been a year ago, I would have already snagged the nearest girl and wooed her. However, the current me would never do that, not unless I have a death wish. Besides, how could I spare any thoughts for other girls when my goddess was just right in front of my eyes?

I have been showing up at her temporary workplace ever since the first day of her job. I told her that it was because I was bored, and because I wanted to alleviate my boredom by admiring her. I wasn't technically lying-it was partially true-but my real purpose was to watch over her. Trying to keep her away from the lecherous eyes and thoughts of certain scumbags. Much to my chagrin, it wasn't working very well.

"Hey, hot babe, wanna be my girl for the day?" One man jeered at Lucy.

I shot him a murderous glare, which sadly, he didn't see. He was far too wasted to be seeing anything further than two steps away from him. I made a mental note to deliver the message _**personally**_ later. Perhaps include a punch or two.

I watched as Lucy hurriedly moved away after cleaning the table. I saw her slight shudder as she heard the catcalling coming from the said man. Okay, maybe not just a punch. I should cause a concussion. Nobody makes Lucy feel uncomfortable and get away with it. Not on my watch.

She reappeared, having changed out of the waitress outfit and back into her own clothes. She waved goodbye to the owner as she walked out. I smiled, and paid the bill, ignoring the hopeful flirty look the girl was giving me. My smile vanished when I noticed that the drunkard from before had gone missing.

'_Darn it! Don't tell me he went after her!'_ I thought, mentally cursing the man as I hurried out.

**{Lucy's POV}**

I walked out of the cafe, humming to myself as I thought back to the owner's request. She had been short on hands and needed extra help for the week before the original worker returns from the holiday she had taken. Thus, leading to me being a waitress for the week. I slowed down, enjoying the sea breeze as I walked down the shorefront.

I thought about Loke, who had been visiting me during my shifts for the past five days. I noticed that he never talked to anyone unless necessary. Which was odd for someone who used to be incapable of stopping the stream of sugar-coated words coming from his mouth. Come to think of it, he hadn't been saying such stuff to anyone else but me of late.

'_He llliiikes you!' _

I swatted the image of Happy, with his rolling tongue and suggestive smirk, appearing above my head. My face felt hot as I contemplated the possibility. However, I became dejected instantly. He couldn't be. He doesn't love me. He's just having fun with me, that's all.

'_Why do I feel sad about it?'_ I thought, confused.

The sound of footsteps snapped me out of my reverie. I paused, not really liking the feeling in my gut. I turned around and was instantly shocked at the sight of the same drunk customer from the bistro. Had he been following me?!

"Hey, babe, I don't like the way you were back there…" he spoke, his words slurred. "It wasn't *hic* very nice of you to do that…"

"Get away from me. Don't come near me…" I said, stepping back. I grabbed the keys and yanked one out.

"Open, Gate of the Water Bearer. Aquarius!" I called, sticking the key into the sea.

The blue haired mermaid appeared, looking pissed. I gulped, knowing that she would probably end up washing me away together with that creep. Aquarius was rather hard to appease even in her less crappy moods, and this was obviously one of her more thunderous moods. The drunk stared, as if not comprehending why a mermaid had suddenly popped out.

"You brat, what do you think you're doing, huh?!" Aquarius demanded, placing her face in front of mine. I let out a small shriek at her murderous expression. "I was on a **DATE** with my **BOYFRIEND!**"

"Don't look at me like that!" I cried, waving my hands at her to get her face away from me. "Can you please get rid of the idiot over here?!"

She glared at the man, then at me. Her lips curved up in an evil smirk. I shuddered, not liking what was going to happen next. She looked absolutely sadistic.

"I don't think so. You can handle him by yourself. I'm leaving." Aquarius announced.

My jaw dropped. What was she thinking?!

"You can't do that!" I wailed. "Who knows what'll happen to me?!"

"Whatever, I have a date with Scorpie." With that, she vanished, leaving me to gape at the empty spot.

'_What a selfish spirit!'_ I exclaimed mentally.

"That wasn't nice, girly," said the drunk. "You shouldn't be looking at anybody else but me."

I let out an 'eep!' as I refocused upon the man, wishing that he'd just fall over and let me run away. Unfortunately, he didn't. Instead, I was the one who fell down on my butt. Of all the rotten luck!

His leering face came so close to me that I could literally smell the alcohol in his breath. I tried to shift away but to no avail. I shut my eyes and let out a whimper.

"That's a good girl…Hey, what…What the…" his words were cut off by a loud 'whack', followed by a loud 'thump'.

I opened my eyes, and was surprised by the sight of Loke standing in front of me. I was too shocked to even speak. Why was he here? Shouldn't he have gone back to the Spirit Realm already?

"Hello, princess. Seems like you got yourself into quite a bit of trouble." Loke said, flashing a smile in my direction.

* * *

**Please review :D**


	5. Chapter 4: Emotions

**So here we are, another chapter fresh out of the oven! Thank you so much for the reviews.**

**Elsie – **_**Exactly! I just wish that the LoLu pairing would be more popular, but unfortunately, with Lucy not showing much of an interest, it's not gonna happen. I actually feel sad that Loke gets so little screen time. **_

**I will update as soon as I can. Please bear with me, because I might not be able to make promises as to when I will update. But rest assured, I'll definitely do my best to produce the best work in the shortest amount of time possible.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. IF I DID, LOKE WOULD HAVE SHOWN UP MORE.**

**Chapter 4**

**{Loke's POV}**

I smiled brightly as I registered the shell shocked expression on her face. That doesn't happen every day so I was trying very hard not too laugh outright at how comical she looked at the moment. She stuttered, her eyes wide and confused.

"What…what just happened? Why are you…here?"

I frowned. Did she get amnesia from shock? Not very likely, but it could have happened. I lowered myself till I was level with her eyes, staring into the blue orbs that I loved. A faint blush coloured her cheeks as my eyes gazed into hers.

"Are you alright, Lucy?" I asked, worried. "Did you hurt yourself anywhere?"

Her blush deepened. She cleared her throat as she attempted to speak.

"Uhh…no, I don't think so." She said. "Oh wait, where is the guy?"

I scowled. I did not appreciate the reminder of the douchebag I had sent flying over the beach. He was not worthy of her kindness, nor was he worth any of her attention. Just the single question was enough to annoy me so much that I wished that I had drowned him in the ocean instead.

"Loke?" Lucy called my name, making my little kitty heart pound. "The drunk from before?"

I inwardly cursed the slimeball for ever existing. Not only did he try to get his hands on my Lucy, he even took up her attention after I saved her. How was that supposed to be fair? I gestured towards the general direction of where he should be, not that I cared if anybody found him.

**{Lucy's POV}**

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

I was staring at him disbelievingly. He had just finished narrating the one-sided fight between him and the drunk and I simply could not believe that he would throw the guy halfway across the island. I mean, come on! The drunk was defenseless! Okay, so was I when he attempted something sleazy with me, but I _had_ my spirits! _'Had'_ being the keyword here, since a certain Spirit chose to abandon me.

His eyes flashed as he glared at me. Even though he looked absolutely furious, I couldn't help but notice how it made him look more mature and it made my heart go fifty miles an hour. What is wrong with me?

"He was about to assault you, Lucy," said Loke, rather frostily. "I don't think that being drunk and defenseless makes up for the close call back there. Of course, if you're upset over it, I apologise. However, I'm not sorry for thrashing the scum."

I took a deep breath. Now, now, Lucy, let's not get all worked up over this, thought I definitely have to set some boundaries when it comes to beating people who are already senseless even more senseless. I mean, being leered at wasn't a good experience, but then again, neither was a concussion. Besides, unintentional murder and destruction were Natsu, Gray and Erza's forte, not mine.

"Loke, why aren't you back in the Spirit World? I mean, you turn up daily but you don't seem to be doing anything! Shouldn't you go back instead?" I exclaimed, worrying about his magic power being depleted just by staying here. The time when he nearly disappeared was still etched in my mind. It had freaked me out, and I do not wish to go through that ever again.

"So, you don't wish to see me at all. That's nice to know." He said sourly.

His jaw tightened. Uh-oh, he's livid. Apparently, my words did not serve to convey the correct meaning. For the first time, I truly felt terrified of him. He had never been angry at me before. I didn't like it so I hastened to rectify my mistake.

"No! Of course I want to see you!" I cried. "I mean, sure, it's unexpected to see you every day, but I actually liked it!"

OH SHOOT! What did I just say?!

His eyes showed surprise, joy and relief. It made his expression look positively gentle. I gulped, mentally berating myself for saying weird stuff that I didn't even understand. Why, oh why, did I say that?

**{Loke's POV}**

I was transfixed.

I had felt annoyed and furious at her words, feeling very much unneeded and unloved when she told me to go back. I had been on the verge of unleashing my fury at someone, anyone, whoever it was when she said the next bit.

She said she liked seeing me.

It made me stop short. A torrent of emotion washed through me as I desperately tried to bottle up the desire to just hold her already. I shouldn't do it, I told myself. Let's be calm and not lose control.

"And what do you think you're doing, punching the daylights out of people?! I don't _need_ another destruction-prone companion, thank you very much!" Lucy ranted, rather hastily, as if she was trying to cover up her earlier slip of tongue. This time, I found her kitten-like fury adorable.

'Not good.' I thought. 'Thinking of her like this isn't helping me rein in my emotions.'

"Besides, what if the opponent is stronger? You could've gotten injured!" Lucy was now worried. "You could've been hurt! Don't you have any sense of self-preservation?! Don't overlook your safety, Loke!"

That did it. Her concern for me was showing through her high pitch, flushing face and teary eyes. It struck a chord in me. My emotions overflowed, and my heart overruled my reason at that moment.

I touched her cheek. I stared into her eyes. The next thing I knew, I had pressed my lips to hers.

I'm. So. Screwed.

**{Lucy's POV}**

His eyes bore into mine, and my heart leapt. My heartbeat went haywire the instant he kissed me.

**HE KISSED ME!**


	6. Chapter 5: Lucy's Great Revelation

_**Here we are, latest chappie! This chapter involves a bit of insight on Erza and Lucy's great revelation. **_

_**Thank you again, for all of your reviews! I am so glad that you lot like it. It greatly motivates me.**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Chapter 5**_

**{Loke's POV}**

I've done it.

I've single-handedly broken one of the laws of the Spirit Realm. I would no doubt be sentenced as soon as they find out.

Then why don't I feel scared?

Maybe it was because I've grown to love her too much. So much that I would not care about anything but her. I had used to view Selene as a fool for losing her control like that, but not anymore. Now that I love someone as much as Selene did, I found it to be reasonable. Of course she couldn't live without her beloved. When somebody becomes your whole world, how could you go on without them?

So I have to stay away. I can't let myself get any closer than this. But I might not be able to if I was constantly around her so I have to keep my distance. I didn't care if they tried to erase me, but I wouldn't let myself put her into danger, especially if that danger originated from me.

I would keep her safe.

**{Lucy's POV}**

It has been nearly a fortnight since that kiss. I was so shell-shocked that I didn't react and before I actually came to my senses, he'd already left.

He hasn't come out to see me at all.

Even if I summoned him, he wouldn't show up. Whenever I tried, it would be Virgo showing up instead, saying something among the lines of 'Onii-sama is busy, Hime-sama. Will I be of any assistance?'.

It pissed me off to no end.

Two weeks ago, I'd been ridiculously angry over the sudden kiss, which I had counted as harassment. I had cursed him and told myself that he'd better get out of my life. Now, he'd as good as disappeared from my life and I felt as if my life was losing its meaning. I even hoped that he would turn up unannounced like before every time I turned around to look behind me. I began to miss him. I was extremely confused by the kiss. I sort of wished that it hadn't ended as quickly as that. But I shouldn't be, right? I was so conflicted by my feelings that Levy-chan had been wondering if I'd gone mad.

"Lucy… Lucy… Lucy! LUCY!"

I was jolted awake from my musings by a very concerned Erza. I looked around me, remembering that I was back in the guild hall. I thanked my lucky stars that it was as rowdy as ever, or Erza's voice would've directed all the attention towards me.

"Lucy, are you okay? You've been distracted."

I smiled at Erza, who had the word 'concerned' spelled all across her forehead. I debated against telling her my issue, but then my ever sharp mind gave me a pointed nudge.

'You idiot. Erza had gone through more than you had. Besides, she could give you advice on your so-called problem. Have your moronic sieve-like memory forgotten about her and Jellal? Romance is so her area of expertise.'

Ah yes, my lovely voice-of-reason. It would get along very well with Aquarius if it ever decided to materialize as a full-bodied form. However, it was being reasonable. Erza did have more experience in that department. Not that I'm saying I have a love issue, but it could be useful. Probably.

She was still looking at me worriedly. I cleared my throat as I mentally attempted to figure out how to approach the topic.

"Nee, Erza…How did you know that you were in love with Jellal?"

**{Erza's POV}**

I was astonished by her question. Me and Jellal? Why would she want to know?

I observed her slightly pink face, her twiddling thumbs and her shifting postures. I then recalled the faraway look she had worn on her face. She had been like that for quite a while; ever since she came back from the waitress job. Then it clicked. I understood the frustrated expression that I caught her having a few days ago. I understood the forlorn aura she exhibited every once in a while. I understood the confusion and the internal conflict she must have been having.

She was in love. But she didn't know it yet.

The question was: Who?

**{Lucy's POV}**

I peered at Erza from under my eyelashes. I had found my fingers incredibly interesting after asking that question, and couldn't bring myself to tear my eyes away from them. But I forced myself to glance at Erza, to see how she was taking the enquiry.

To my utter surprise, she was glowing. With joy.

"Hmm, where do I start? Well, you know about my past and how Jellal features in it so I guess I don't have to tell you that part…" Erza pondered. "Well, I didn't know it was love at first, if you must know. I liked the way he was so charming. He could get virtually anybody to follow him, trust him. That was how he managed to get the rest to obey him in the Tower of Heaven. I admired how he never gave up, even though we were all trapped and all hope seemed lost. He protected us the best he could, and I found him to be so courageous. I admired that part of him too. He was a leader, a brother and an idol to all of us. That's why I didn't want to believe that he actually betrayed us. Because he'd always been on our side, see."

"How did that turn into love?" I was interested. After all, Erza hardly ever talked about herself, so I doubted that anyone ever knows her completely. It was rather thrilling to be confided in like this.

"Well, I don't know, really. All I know was I started to want him to look at me differently. See me as who I am, instead of someone just like the other girls. I began to want him to treat me specially. I wanted to get closer to him, become someone near his level. I wished to be his equal. Someone who could stand next to him, fighting alongside with him, not behind him and letting him protect me. I wanted to protect him too." Erza said, a dreamy expression on her face. She looked so peaceful and at ease that I knew she was relieving the memories of her past.

I patiently waited for Erza to snap out of it. It took a while, but she did, and her brilliant smile told me that she was basking in the glow of love.

"Then after we parted ways, I missed him badly. It started slow; I missed him a little bit more with each passing day. In the end, I missed him so much that everything reminded me of him. Heck, even my hair reminded me of him. I wanted to see him - wanted to be next to him. Well, you know the rest. He's now in prison and we are apart."

I racked my brains. She missed Jellal. Did I miss Loke? Yes I did. Erza wanted to see Jellal. Did I want to see him? Yes I did. Does that mean I love him? I have no idea. I needed more information.

"How…do you feel around him?" I asked.

Erza smiled at me, as if she could tell my inner turmoil. I fidgeted under her gaze.

"Enough talking about me. Let me ask you some questions then! Then you'll know how it is for me."

I gulped. What if she figures it out? But…I needed answers. She chuckled at the sight of my unease.

"Oh, I already figured out that you are having romance issues." She said. I yelped in surprise. "But I'm not the gossipy type so your secret is safe with me…unless they have already figured it out too."

"How did you know?" I demanded. I haven't told anyone!

"Did you look into a mirror of late?" Erza replied. "You have been out of sorts you know. Anyone could tell that something's up. When you asked me that question, it dawned on me. Simple as that. But if it were Mira, her mind automatically goes into that direction, so I'd say she's onto you, Lucy."

I was dismayed. I had hoped that no one would notice. Oh dear. Erza immediately launched into her round of 20 Questions.

"Does your heart beat very quickly when you're near him?" Erza asked.

"Yes…" I replied.

"Is he constantly on your mind?"

"Yes."

"Do you miss him?"

"Yeah."

"Do you like to have him around?"

"…Yes…"

It went on and on and on. My tongue felt like it would twist itself after all the questions she shot at me. At the end of it, she looked at me with pride and fondness. I stared back, not understanding.

"I congratulate you, Lucy. You are in love. You're finally an official maiden in love."

I sat there transfixed as Erza walked off, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

_I was in love._

_I was in love with Loke._

_Was I in love?_

Hell, why deny it?

I AM IN LOVE WITH LOKE.

It felt so good to finally realise it. My chest felt so light. My mind was so clear.

Now, all I have to do is to catch myself a very evasive lion.

I am **NOT **letting him get away.


End file.
